Barda Free (DC Animated Universe)
Barda Free is the ex-leader of the Female Furies formerly known as Big Barda. Biography ''Batman Beyond: The Call'' Sometime in the future, Big Barda joined the ranks of the Justice League Unlimited. She continued to be the same fierce and honest combatant, as well as hot-tempered. When Superman enrolled Batman into the JLU without consulting with them first, Barda took it quite personally, even remarking that slaves on Apokolips were treated with more respect. Barda was very belligerent towards Batman for most of his time with the team. When Aquagirl was nearly killed in a sabotaged swimming session, Batman snatched Barda's Mega-Rod and saved Marina. Despite the successful rescue, Barda scolded his lack of judgment for not calling for them, which might have cost her teammate's life. Barda completely distrusted Batman. After Warhawk's presumed death, she didn't believe Batman's side of the story. Not even when he showed her footage proving Superman was the culprit. An argument ensued and escalated to blows when Batman called Barda "pigheaded". The squabble only stopped because Kai-Ro held her back. Barda's anger was, however, tempered down when Warhawk revealed himself to be alive and well. He corroborated Batman's evidence, and wanted to take Superman down. Despite Barda's impulsiveness and eagerness to fight, her code of honor compelled Barda to allow Superman to explain himself. When Superman turned on the League, Barda blasted him with her Mega-Rod, forcing him to retreat. They wanted to go after him, but Superman had never disclosed the location of his stronghold to the JLU. However, thanks to Bruce Wayne, who passed on the information to Batman, Barda boom-tubed the League to the Fortress of Solitude. There, they ascertained that Superman had been under the control of Starro for years, and then they found thousands of its psychic-parasitic clones. Before Barda could boom-tube the creatures away, the League was attacked and subdued by them. Under the creature's mind control, Barda disposed of Batman's Kryptonite that was restraining Superman. After being released from the starfish's mind-control, Big Barda fought them off. She later suggested boom tubing the creatures to the sun, but Superman rejected such callous maneuver. Barda lent her Mother Box to Aquagirl who boom-tubed the creatures back to their home planet. In the end, Barda was quite acquiescent to Batman's membership in the JLU. Powers *Super Strength *Invulnerability Relationships *Superman - Team leader. *Batman - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *Aquagirl - Teammate. *Warhawk - Teammate. *Starro - Enemy. Gallery Pan08.jpg|Barda Free as a member of Justice League. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 11.42.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.04.57 PM.png|Barda using her super strength. Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.10.44 PM.png|Big Barda in flight. Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.46.41 PM.png|Barda's super weapon in action. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 11.49.10 AM.png|Justice League talking about whether Superman is a traitor. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 11.49.54 AM.png Batman and Big Barda.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 11.54.05 AM.png|Starro attacks Barda and Warhawk. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.45.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 11.51.34 AM.png|Barda mind controlled by Starro. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.46.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.46.42 PM.png|Barda destroys the Kryptonite. Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.47.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.47.48 PM.png|Justice League under control of Starro Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.48.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 12.49.56 PM.png|Batman throwing the electro-batarang to free Barda from mind control. Barda.png|Barda freed from control of Starro. Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.48.49 PM.png|Barda and Superman think that Batman and Aquagirl are dead. Screen Shot 2014-01-13 at 12.52.57 PM.png|Barda will use the transport portal to send Starro creatures away from Earth. See Also *Big Barda Category:Justice League Characters Category:Batman Beyond: The Call Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Female Furies members